


if you could fill the wonder in me

by unrelatedmoth



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: (not relevant to the story but my dani is trans), Breakfast in Bed, Campaign: Amnesty (The Adventure Zone), F/F, Fluff, Girls in Love, Trans Female Character, more like girls pining for each other bcs they're unaware that they're both super gay for each other, this is literally plotless its just banter and shy gayness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:35:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23523946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unrelatedmoth/pseuds/unrelatedmoth
Summary: There’s a sudden knock at the door.“Yeah?” she asks, not turning around to face the other side of the room since she’s still preoccupied with petting Dr. Harris Bonkers and it’s probably just Barclay telling her to get up and help with breakfast.“Hey, it's me,” Dani’s bright voice says from outside.Dani makes breakfast in bed. Aubrey is very gay for her.
Relationships: Dani/Aubrey Little
Comments: 20
Kudos: 41





	if you could fill the wonder in me

**Author's Note:**

> There's really not enough Danbrey content on here. I attempt to rectify that with this fic.
> 
> I wrote this when I finished Amnesty back in like October, so from what I remember this doesn't have any spoilers for the ending, or any of the arcs after the first one, of course. Might get another chapter if I feel inspired.  
> Title is [Wonder in Me by Sivu](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S8_NVGeXdZo).

It’s somewhat early morning. The sun is rising on its path through the sky, shining through the windows of Aubrey’s room, throwing patches of light and freckles of shadow onto the hardwood floors and over the flannel blanket on top of her warm comforter. The warmth of the sunlight caresses her face and dances over Dr. Harris Bonkers' white fur, who is lying on her feet, snoring lightly.

It’s quiet, aside from the birds singing outside, the soft gurgling and lapping of water from the hot springs, the wind rushing through the trees. She’s been semi-awake for a good half hour, dozing in and out of sleep, enjoying the calm and quiet, not ready to get up just yet. But Dr. Harris Bonkers has woken her up for good now, he’s been kicking in his sleep, probably dreaming of jumping through fields of carrots and cucumbers.

She really ought to go to the grocery store, she thinks, eyes blearily blinking, pick up some baby carrots for him, and maybe some Twizzlers for Dani while she’s there. And new hair dye, she remembers as she pushes her ever-longer growing hair out of her forehead where it’s been itching. Also, she should get a haircut. She wonders if somebody at the Lodge can cut hair because she doubts that one of Kepler’s two hairdressers can properly do her hair the way she wants them to. Maybe she should just do it by herself. Buy some clippers and just go haywire, shave some rad patterns into her undercut or something like that.

Aubrey yawns and stretches her back and legs, her hands pulling the blanket up to her nose. The sheets smell really good. She wonders what Barclay puts in the wash to make them smell so distinctively like the feeling of home.

It’s incredible how fast she’s come to like it here. At first, she resisted against every one of the residents’ attempts to make her feel at home at Amnesty Lodge; she denied selecting a room and specific bed linen, let alone decorate the plain walls or even unpack her suitcase, she wasn’t _staying_ after all - but now the key to room 104 is sitting next to all her others on the keyring, her clothes are sorted into the wardrobe, and she even has a tiny potted plant on her windowsill that Moira gave her. A vanity bag that holds her shampoo, conditioner and all the other shower stuff hangs from a hook on the door so she can take it to the big bathroom at the end of the hallway, and Dr. Bonkers has his blanket and toys lying around the room, the litter box next to the dresser.

Dr. Bonkers stirs at her feet now, his red eyes blinking sleepily before he yawns and stretches, and then starts hopping slowly towards Aubrey’s face.

“Mornin’ Bonkers,” she whispers as he comes to sniff her exposed nose. One of her hands winds out of the blanket burrito she has rolled herself into and pets his fluffy little head. “Did’ ya sleep well?”

He closes his eyes into the touch, which she interprets as a ‘yes’ and scratches between his shoulders.

“Wanna go down into town today? Get some carrots? Maybe we’ll find some cool new toys at the pet store,” she ponders as she pets his soft white fur. “I also need a new deck of cards. And maybe new fishnets, ripped my last pair to shreds, and oh, maybe toothpaste too…” She trails off into another yawn. “And maybe I should buy some more hay for you.”

She’s been neglecting her chores for a week now, which she really can’t be held accountable for since they’ve been doing Pine Guard business the past few days and it’s kinda hard to hunt bom-boms and stay on top of shopping and groceries at the same time.

There’s a sudden knock at the door.

“Yeah?” she asks, not turning around to face the other side of the room since she’s still preoccupied with petting Dr. Harris Bonkers and it’s probably just Barclay telling her to get up and help with breakfast.

“Hey, it's me,” Dani’s bright voice says from outside.

Aubrey’s heart stutters for a second, and she immediately stops petting her rabbit and starts frantically arranging her hair while sitting up.

“Oh, uh, come in!” she exclaims and makes sure that the holes in her ratty old sleeping shirt are all hidden under the blanket.

The door opens slowly, and Dani’s blond shock of hair comes peeking in, holding a tray with food and steaming cups in her hands. She’s dressed in short sleeping pants and a sweater that is way too big for her and slips off her shoulder, showing off a lacy bra strap and her freckled shoulders.

“Good morning,” she says, a smile on her lips. “I brought breakfast.”

“Oh,” Aubrey makes, surprised, eyes immediately darting away from Dani’s exposed collar bone and onto her face again. “That’s really nice. Why are you…?”

“I just thought you’d deserve breakfast in bed,” Dani shrugs and closes the door behind her with her foot. “You know, hunting all those monsters. Protecting the world.”

She throws a beaming smile with a wink at her, and Aubrey feels herself blush instantly.

“I absolutely do,” she agrees, nodding heavily.

Dani sets the tray onto the bed and now Aubrey can see that it’s two plates with pancakes with whipped cream, maple syrup, and strawberries and blueberries on top; the two steaming cups are hot chocolate, one has tiny marshmallows in it.

She sits down casually on the bed opposite to Aubrey, one leg folded in under her, the other hanging off the bed as if she sits here with breakfast, in her pajamas and her hair fluffy and misarranged, every single day. As if this is something they just do.

“Here you go,” she says and hands Aubrey her plate and cutlery. “And I made you hot chocolate with marshmallows and cinnamon.”

“Oh, hey, just the way I like it,” Aubrey says and feels surprisingly touched that Dani apparently remembered what she drank when they went to a café a few weeks back.

“I know,” Dani replies, her eyes turning down to her plate. “I hope the pancakes are good. I made them myself.”

Aubrey’s mouth drops open in a wide “oh”. Nodding forcefully she continues, “I bet they are, here lemme try,” and shoves a forkful of pancake into her mouth.

And honestly, they’re amazing. Maybe the best pancakes she’s ever had, but her opinion is definitely biased. She can’t help a little moan of relish slip out of her, and Dani blushes in response.

“I guess that you like it?”

“Yes, absolutely,” Aubrey says, her mouth full. “So good. Oh my god.”

“I’m glad,” Dani mumbles, an adorable smile on her face, and she starts eating as well.

“How’d you know I was up already?”

“Oh, I dunno, just had a feeling.”

“Or you _are_ secretly a mind reader,” Aubrey teases, pointing her fork at her accusingly before stuffing her mouth with pancakes again.

“Mh,” Dani makes, still not meeting Aubrey’s eyes, “I wish.”

“It would be really handy,” Aubrey agrees, mouth full. “I think I’d just read everybody’s mind all the time. I’d be way too nosy not to. I really wonder what Mama thinks about when she has that specific frown, you know which one?”

Dani grins and motions toward the space between her eyebrows. “When she gets that crinkle right here?”

“Yeah exactly. She gets it outta nowhere sometimes. And you know, Barclay will mumble to himself when he’s mopping the floors and I really would love to know what’s going through his noggin’, and, _oh,”_ Aubrey lowers her voice to a whisper, “Stern? I just- I need to know what he believes and what he doesn’t and what he _knows.”_

Dani giggles and Aubrey’s stomach lurches with excitement at the sound. She’s made her laugh and smile and grin a handful of times already, but giggling is new. And _so_ adorable.

To increase the level of adorableness, Dr. Bonkers hops into Dani’s lap and starts begging for food. She gives him a strawberry.

“Oh, and how could I forget!” Aubrey exclaims, “Dr. Bonkers! I would _love_ to know what he thinks about!”

“Thought you could communicate with him?” Dani grins and carefully pets his chin.

“Well, yes, of course, but think about how much he doesn’t tell us, what _really_ goes on inside that head of his.”

“He’s probably thinking about carrots,” Dani muses.

“Probably,” Aubrey sighs.

“Or he thinks about complicated ethical problems all day,” Dani continues, “and he’s just one step away from finding a way to bring global peace and harmony to earth.”

“Or that,” Aubrey agrees, but she knows in her heart that Dr. Bonkers’ true passion lies with eating. “Hey, speaking about carrots. I wanted to head down to town later and buy some stuff.” She means to ask if Dani needs anything, but then her mouth is faster than her brain and she asks, “Wanna come with?”

“Sure,” Dani says. “Should I ask Jake if he wants to come too?”

“Oh,” Aubrey says and focuses intently on her ever-smaller growing stack of pancakes, “I thought maybe just you and I could go?”

Dani doesn’t say anything for a moment, and immediately Aubrey starts overthinking.

Was that too forward? She should’ve waited, she should’ve thought it over, she shouldn’t let her mouth just talk without mulling it over in her head first, test how it might sound, and _oh god,_ there is that terrible sinking feeling in her stomach and she’s a little bit lightheaded, maybe she’ll just start fainting so she’ll get out of this horrible, embarrassing situation-

Dani says, “Yeah, I’d love that, Aubrey.”

She looks up from her plate, and Dani’s smiling wide at her.

Aubrey’s brain decides that the best reaction to that is to start stuttering. “Cool, okay, yeah, that’s cool, uh, I, uh… Yeah! Okay then!”

“Cool,” Dani echoes. “We could go get some pizza after we bought your stuff?”

“Oh, yes,” she agrees immediately. “I absolutely need some pizza after the week I had.”

“So it’s a date,” Dani answers, it sounding half like a question and half like a statement.

“Yeah!” Aubrey says, a little too casually enthusiastic. “Yeah. It’s a date.”

Dani smiles, her eyelashes covering her pretty brown eyes, a little bit of a blush rising to her cheeks. She’s indescribably beautiful, the way the sun touches her soft skin, makes it glow with that unearthly, alien shine that only Sylvain people have, highlighting her sharper features and complimenting her softer curves, and Aubrey sighs, and thinks, _goodness, I’m so gay._

**Author's Note:**

> please consider leaving me a kudos and/or comment if you liked this! could be as short as "mhh gay" and it would already make my day <3


End file.
